You Already Know That (You're My Weakness)
by untapdtreasure
Summary: He held a box with a diamond ring in the other. Her lips trembled as she tried to form the words. Or four times Olivia thinks about her wedding and the one time she was almost late to her wedding.


Title: You Already Know That (You're My Weakness)  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He held a box with a diamond ring in the other. Her lips trembled as she tried to form the words. Or four times Olivia thinks about her wedding and the one time she was almost late to her wedding.  
A/N: This one formed because of several wedding themed prompts I received on my roleplay tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!

" _ **A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person."**_ \- Mignon McLaughlin

* * *

 **I. I'm speechless.**

"Olivia, will you marry me?"

Olivia's eyes shown with tears as she looked down at him. Her hands were shaking even though Rafael held one of them in his. He held a box with a diamond ring in the other. Her lips trembled as she tried to form the words.

She dropped down onto her knees before him and kissed him softly on the mouth. All she could manage to do was nod her head as the tears slipped down her cheeks. She felt him slipping the ring onto her finger.

It all felt so surreal as he took her in his arms and eased them up, so they were now standing. He held her tightly, rubbing her back gently. She couldn't stop looking at the ring as it glinted in the light.

"I love you," she managed to whisper as she pulled back to look at him. "I love you so much." She had never thought the day would come when he'd want to get married, and now it was here, and she couldn't be any happier if she tried.

 **II. You Say You'll Be Down In Five.**

Olivia hadn't had the best morning. First, she'd overslept. She'd had a little too much to drink the night before while out with her squad. It wasn't precisely a bachelorette party, but it was perfectly perfect to her. She groaned as she looked at the clock. Her head pounded like a jackhammer. She pulled the pillow over her head, knowing that she had to get up and get this day started.

And then it went downhill from there. Everything that could go wrong went wrong.

The cab she'd scheduled to pick her up hadn't bothered to show. So she'd had to call another one. Then the cab (with her inside it) managed to get stuck in traffic because of a water pipe breakage. She arrived at the church with only half an hour to get her dress on and her hair fixed.

As soon as she arrived, she told Lucia all about her morning. Lucia smiled and patted her arm. "Don't you worry, Olivia Benson. That son of mine has waited his whole life for you, and he's not going to change his mind if he has to wait a few more minutes," she promised her.

 **III. 'Cause watching you is all that I can do.**

Olivia had waited for this day for so long, and it was finally here. She had slipped into her simple silken ivory wedding gown. She'd let Lucia help her fix her hair, feeling a bond forming with her future mother-in-law like nothing she'd ever had in her entire life before meeting and falling in love with Rafael.

She kissed the older woman's cheek, thanking her sincerely as Lucia put the bouquet of sunflowers and baby's breath and red carnations into her hands. She met her eyes, already feeling the tears starting to form in her eyes.

She then stood at the back of the church. Inside was all their friends and family waiting to watch them celebrate their love and watch as they were wed. She felt the butterflies kicking up as the song she had chosen to play as she walked up the aisle began to play.

She slipped her arm through Don Cragen's and gave him a soft smile. She couldn't think of anyone else better for walking her down the aisle. The closer they got to the altar, the more everything else faded away. All she could see was Rafael.

He was in a black tuxedo with a red tie to match the carnations in her bouquet. She knew that underneath the jacket was matching suspenders. She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips. He was breathtaking. She lifted her hand in a tiny wave as tears slid down her cheeks.

She stepped up to him after receiving a kiss from Cragen before he had joined her and Rafael's hands. "You look absolutely gorgeous, sweetheart," she whispered.

 **IV. You take the breath out of my lungs.**

Olivia couldn't take her eyes off of Rafael as she focused on the words that the minister was asking her to repeat. She felt his hands trembling as he held on to hers. She felt her lips pull into a smile as they silently reassured one another of everything that was to come from this moment forward.

She slipped the ring onto his finger and watched as he did the same. The vows they exchanged were traditional, and they felt that it was only perfect that way. She stepped closer to him as the ceremony drew to a close.

She couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation. She stepped forward as she heard the minister say, "You may now kiss the bride." Their lips met in a tender, lingering first kiss. She pulled back and moved back in again for a second kiss.

"May I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Rafael and Olivia Barba."

 **V. I think that you can read my mind.**

Olivia was giddy, laughing and teasing Rafael, from too much wine. She got the idea to toss her bouquet when no one was ready. She picked it up and showed it around to everyone in attendance of their small wedding reception.

Before anyone could move, she had turned around and tossed it in the air behind her. She turned just in time to see it land in the arms of her (now) husband. She felt her face turn red as she marched over to him. "You weren't supposed to catch that," she teased. "What am I going to do with you?"

He pulled her closer, kissing her mouth softly. He shifted so that it looked as if they were swaying along to the music playing in the background. "I can think of a thing or two if you're ready to ditch this party and get on with our honeymoon."

She let her head fall back as a giggle escaped her lips. "You just want to get me out of my dress," she hissed.

"Any objections?" he countered.

"Not a one, counselor." She held up her bouquet once again and winked in Carisi's direction. She tossed it straight into Amanda's arms. "See you guys on Monday! And the rest of you, we'll see you when we see you."

They left in such a flurry that the guests weren't sure which of them ushered the other one out. And they liked it that way.


End file.
